the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Proctor Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Tim Proctor created the sketch cards from season 2 and 3 of the TV Show. ---- Which cards have you sketched? ''' I worked on cards from the TV show, season 2 and 3. '''Which are your favorite characters to sketch and why? For both seasons, I only sketched walkers. Some artists draw the main cast or a little of both while other artists just draw walkers. We are not allowed to draw the exact walkers likeness. We have to change them up a bit. We can either alter their wounds, draw them from a distance, or create generic walkers. As long as they look different enough. How did you get chosen to sketch the cards? Well I had already been working on many sets for other companies. I have worked on quite a few sets for Topps such as "Star Wars", "Mars Attacks" etc. One day I opened my email and there was an invite from Cryptozoic Entertainment asking if I would like to work on the season 2 card set for "The Walking Dead". Being a huge fan of the show, I obviously jumped at the opportunity. Since then I have worked on a number of other card projects such as "Once Upon a time", "The Hobbit", "My Little Pony", "X-files" , "Marvel" and many more. Do you have a favorite walker of your own sketches? ' '''Well that would be a difficult choice since I have done close to 175 walker sketch cards. I have a lot of favorite walkers from the show. At the top of the list would probably be "swamp walker" or "RV Walker"... but there are so many great walkers on the show. I really loved the burnt walkers from the episode "The Grove". Those were creepy. '''Can you reveal if you'll be doing any more Walking Dead cards? If so can you reveal or hint at which walkers?' Well nothing is confirmed at this point but I can only hope that there will be a card set for season 4. If the set is announced and I'm invited back, I will then rewatch episodes for that season for inspiration. There would be a lot of great walkers and scenes to choose from. As you've mentioned you watched the show, do you have a favorite character? While I like them all, my personal favorite is Michonne. I recently started doing perler bead art for fun and created an 18x24 portrait of Michonne. I used over 11,000 beads to create it. I took it to a convention to show Danai. She liked it so much that she asked me to meet her privately later that day and she actually purchased it from me. I didn't expect that since I just do them for fun in my downtime. She is just as great in person as she is on the show. Have you read the graphic novels? If so do you have a favorite character? I am currently reading them but I have a ways to go before I'm caught up. My schedule is very busy so I don't have a lot of time to read. I'm too early in to pick a favorite. I wouldn't be surprised if its Michonne. If possible would you work on The Walking Dead Comic Series? ' ' ''' I don't do a lot of comic book work or sequential art, but if asked to do cover art or something like that I would jump at the chance. '''How do you decide a walker to base your sketches on from the show? I just look for images that I think will work well compositionally. The cards are only 2.5" x 3.5" so you have to factor that into the mix. Generally I look for interesting walkers or walkers that I can modify in some way. Sometimes the walkers are based on general models and I just add the walker details. I do try to incorporate certain features that are seen on the walkers in the show. They have a very unique look so I try to include some of those elements. That's why I love working on these sets. Every card will be different and its fun to create your own walkers while trying to maintain the general look they have on the show. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have several projects in the works. I just finished up a couple of paintings. One is for a limited edition Star Wars print and the other is for a limited edition Disney print. At this time I cannot show the art. If the final art is approved, they will be released by Acme Archives in the near future. I also just signed on to work on another Star Wars set for Topps based on Return of the Jedi. In between all of that, I also keep busy working on private commissions as well. In October I will be set up as an artist at Walker Stalker in Atlanta so I've been busy creating some new artwork for that show as well. I will also have a few other surprise projects coming soon. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thank you, anyone can follow me on facebook https://www.facebook.com/tk333 or my website The Art of Tim Proctor. Category:Interviews